Navigating Through Seuss Landing
A guide through Seuss Landing at Islands of Adventure. Background Located in Islands of Adventure at Universal Orlando Resort, Seuss Landing is inspired by Dr. Seuss’ children’s books. The entire area is illustrated and designed to appear as if you’ve stepped into one of Dr. Seuss’ books. This land opened with the park in 1999. This area of the park was designed for small children and families. Location and Description This land is one of 7 islands at Islands of Adventure. It is located next to Port of Entry, which is the entrance/exit to the park, and Lost Continent. The land has music to help immerse you into the experience. It isn’t very loud, but subtle enough to notice. When you walk up to the entrance by the Port of Entry side you’ll notice the colorful and silly designs all over. This entire area is known for not having a single straight line anywhere. You can try to find one but even the trees are crooked. If you grew up reading Dr. Seuss books as a kid you’ll notice a lot of characters, themes, and cameos from his books. Keep in mind this area was meant for small children and families so there will be a lot of strollers, children, and infants in this area. The area also doesn’t offer a lot of shade, there are multiple places to sit throughout the land. You can find out more interesteing facts about Suess Landing here: https://blog.universalorlando.com/extras/seuss-landing/ Attractions * The High in the Sky Seuss Trolley Train Ride! - located across the Caro-Seuss-el. Throughout the park you can see the trolley in the air overhead. It lies amongst the buildings and structures of Seuss Landing. The ride separates into two tracks, each track has a different experience. The ride features a song that is specific to that track and rhymes similar to the Seuss books. There is a height limit, so smaller and younger children might not be able to experience it.This attraction gives you a scenic view of the land and the rest of the park. If you’re prone to motion sickness this ride is very mild. If you’re afraid of heights it is located in a high area so it might not be recommended.This ride is outdoor so it can experience delays due to weather. * Caro-Seuss-el - located in the middle of the land. Parents can board the ride with their child and hold them on the various creatures they can board on the attraction. It does spin in a circle for a few minutes. It goes very slow but if you are prone to motion sickness it might not be recommended for you. This ride is outdoor so it can experience delays due to weather. * The Cat in the Hat - located near the entrance and next to One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish. This attraction is suitable for smaller children and parents. It takes you through scenes of the Cat in the Hat book. The attraction is very slow paced, but slightly jarring. It is indoors so there is airconditioning. If you are prone to motion sickness this ride is very mild and easy to experience. * One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish - located in between The Cat in the Hat and Circus McGurkus Cafe Stoo-pendous. There are multiple fish seats that you and another person can sit in (usually a parent and their child). Once seated, the fish lift up in the air and move in a circle. There are buttons you can press to engage water spritzers. If you are prone to motion sickness this might not be the ride for you. If you’re scared of heights the ride doesn’t go very high in the air so it is very tolerable. This ride is outdoor so it can experience delays due to weather. Kid Areas If I Ran the Zoo - located near the entrance by Port of Entry, and in between Green Eggs and Ham Cafe and Caro-Seuss-el. This is an area designated for children to play in and have fun. Team members are around in the area with hoola-hoops and bubbles to engage with the children. Throughout this area the children can see how the Dr. Seuss books come to life. This area is closed so there is no way to lose a child inside. Shops * Cats, Hats & Things -''' located at the exit of The Cat in the Hat ride, and near the entrance by Port of Entry. This store features Thing 1 and Thing 2, and Cat in the Hat merchandise and souvenirs. * '''All The Books You Can Read - located next to The High in the Sky Seuss Trolley Train Ride! and Circus McGurkus Cafe Stoo-pendous. Here you can purchase Dr. Seuss books. Some books can be found in Spanish. * Snookers & Snookers Sweet Candy Cookers - located at the exit of The High in the Sky Seuss Trolley Train Ride! Here you can purchase sweets and treats of all sorts that are themed to the Seuss world and can be found in Dr. Seuss books. * Mulberry Street Store - located next to the Snookers & Snookers Sweet Candy Cookers. Here you can find any merchandise or souvenirs from all Dr. Seuss characters. From the Grinch, to Sam I am this store has it all. Shows Oh! The Stories You’ll Hear! - Located between All The Book You Can Read store and Circus McGurkus Cafe Stoo-pendous. In this show you’ll see: The Cat in the Hat, The Grinch, Thing One and Thing Two, Sam I am, The Lorax, and other famous Dr. Seuss characters. During this show the characters dance, read stories and interact with the audience. This is a great photo opportunity to meet your favorite Dr. Seuss characters and take a break from the attractions. There are no seats for the performance, children usually sit on the floor and parents usually sit with them or stand. Check showtimes here: https://www.universalorlando.com/web/en/us/plan-your-visit/hours-information/show-times/index.html Food * Green Eggs and Ham Cafe - located next to the entrance by Port of Entry and If I Ran the Zoo. This quick service dining location is shaped like a big green ham. The meal that is served here: Green eggs and ham sandwich. They also serve regular hamburgers and cheeseburgers. This location does not have an indoor portion or seating available. This location isn’t always open so make sure to visit Guest Services if you anticipate to eat from this location. * Hop on Pop Ice Cream Shop - located next to Moose Juice, Goose Juice. This quick service location serves ice cream and frozen snacks. There are no indoor portions and no designated seats. You just walk up and order your ice cream. * Moose Juice, Goose Juice - located near the entrance from Lost Continent. Here you can eat fresh fruit, churros and pretzels. This quick service dining location does not have seats but you do have to walk up to a cashier and request the food. There are no places to sit and there aren’t any indoor coverings. This located is not always open, it typically is open early in the morning and mid afternoon. * Circus McGurkus Cafe Stoo-pendous - Located next to All The Books You Can Read and in front of One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish. This is the only sit-down restaurant in Seuss Landing, They serve meals like spaghetti, pizza and fried chicken. This restaurant is very unique because the Trolley passes through the restaurant. The entire restaurant is circus themed and very interactive and full of colors and sounds. Seasonal Grinchmas - an annual holiday event hosted in Seuss Landing. During the holiday season the entire area is decorated with christmas wreaths, garland and ornaments. A show is put on of the story of the Grinch. The performance is usually held in a theater in Suess Landing. The entrance to this show is in between Circus McGurkus Cafe Stoo-pendous and One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish. The show is family-friendly and has a variety of shows going on throughout the day. There is seating available for motorized vehicles. Strollers have to be placed outside the theater. For more information check here: https://www.universalorlando.com/web/en/us/things-to-do/events/grinchmas/index.html